


I Could Kiss You Right Now

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Goddamn Gavin just had to have the Tower of Pimps.





	1. I Could Kiss You Right Now

[AH_Y/N was slain by GavinoFree.]

“Fuck!” You swore, tightening your grip on your controller as the rest of the Achievement Hunter guys laughed. “Goddamnit, Gavin!”

“I’m sorry!” The Brit squealed. “Micoo made me do it!”

You turned your angry gaze to Michael, who shook his head with a small smile on his face. “Gavin, you’re a goddamn liar, and you know it.”

“Alright, fine, so Micoo didn’t make me do it,” he admitted, “But my Victory Room is so empty it’s depressing me, I really want to win!”

You rolled your eyes as you broke into a sprint from your spawn point in your house in Achievement City, hoping you could somehow kill Gavin and get your gubs back even though he had your iron sword and his own armor while you had nothing. 

“Shit, Gav. You’re such an asshole, you know that? I was two seconds away from winning and putting an end to this long-ass Let’s Play. You’re going to make Ray kill himself if you prolong this anymore.” You snarked, running to where you thought the British man could be. 

“Nah, I’m not gonna kill myself. I’ll kill Gavin, and not in the game, either.” Ray joked, shooting you a playful wink.

“Ray, no!” Gavin squawked, indignant. 

“Look, Ray, I’m not saying anything here, but if you’re going to kill Gavin, I’ll absolutely help,” Geoff said, cracking a smile. 

“You do know we’re recording, right?” Jack asked rhetorically, but was ignored. 

A few minutes passed of silence and you running across the map trying to find Gavin as he searched for the last thing he would need before officially winning the Tower. You snuck a peek from the corner of your eye at your longtime crush and best friend Ryan, whose desk was right next to yours.

“Rye, you’re being awfully quiet.” You stated, trying to break the silence. 

“Nah,” he replied nonchalantly, keeping a straight face. 

The Achievement Hunter office exploded into ‘Ooh’s and ‘Oh shit’s the moment Ryan spoke.

“I don’t trust Ryan right now, he’s up to something.” Jack said cautiously, ever so slightly inching his chair away from Ryan.

“I think we’re fine. It’s still January, he wouldn’t break his murder break this early.” Michael said confidently, taking a sip of the beer on his desk. 

“I don’t know, this is Mad King Ryan we’re talking about,” you teased, nudging his leg under the desk, causing him to look over at you and wink. Shit, you thought, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. Damn Ryan and his good looks. “I wouldn’t put it past him to murder this soon after his resolution.”

“I’m scared.” Gavin whimpered.

“You should be.” You heard Ryan whisper into his mic, but judging by the silence in the room after Gavin spoke, nobody but you heard it, so you let it slide, figuring you’d find out what that was all about after he killed Gavin. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was when Ryan set his controller down for a few seconds to write something down and pushed it just a little closer to you. You looked at it curiously, and were even more confused by what you saw.

Don’t say anything, and don’t move until I find you.

You had been friends with Ryan for long enough to know that when he tells you to do something, you ought to do it, and so you stopped moving in the game and remained silent while you waited for Ryan to find you.

And sure enough, the death message popped up on your screen within two minutes.

[GavinoFree was slain by BM Vagabond.]

“Damn it, Ryan! You’re supposed to be on a murder break! Why can’t I win?” Gavin whined over the laughter of the rest of the males in the room, but you remained silent and still, both in real life and in Minecraft. 

“I’m on a murder break unless the game calls for it. The game called for it.” Ryan pointed out calmly, and made his way to you while Geoff, Michael, Jack and Ray teased Gavin relentlessly. 

His character stopped in front of you, not moving for a moment, and you only had to wonder why for a few seconds when he started throwing the gubs that Gavin took from you back to you, and…

“Ryan Haywood, I could kiss you right now.” You exclaimed with glee as you noticed he had thrown in the final item you needed to win the Tower. “Geoff! I won!”

You didn’t have time to register the fact that you had; A) told Ryan that you could kiss him, B) won because Ryan killed Gavin to get your stuff, and even though he had all of the necessary items to win, had given them to you so that you could win, and C) inadvertently mentioned your crush on Ryan by telling him you could kiss him when it was a secret you had kept for the three years that you had known him.

You didn’t have time because the rest of Achievement Hunter had started talking over each other, Gavin was spluttering and making angry noises and talking about breakfast foods, Geoff’s voice was cracking, and a pair of warm, strong hands placed themselves on your waist and lifted you up and off of your chair.

You followed the hands to a pair of wonderfully muscular arms, up to broad shoulders and looked up even further to see Ryan smirking deliciously as he pulled your body closer to his. You were sure you were blushing immensely, and that your heartbeat could be heard by all of Stage 5. For the first time since last night when everybody left to go home, the Achievement Hunter office was silent, but you hardly noticed.

“You could kiss me, huh?” He asked lowly as he leaned closer to you, his hot breath hitting your face gently. His thumbs began to rub small circles on your waist. 

“It’s… a figure of speech?” You said to your best friend/crush, struggling to find the right words to say.

You felt surprisingly cold as he pulled away entirely, smirking as he shrugged, stepping away from you and putting his hands up as if to placate you. 

“Alright, alright, fine. It’s a shame, too. I was going to kiss you back, but…” As his infuriatingly sexy voice trailed off, you frowned.

“Oh, hell no, Haywood.” You muttered as you closed the distance between you two, grabbed a fistful of his shirt with each hand and forcefully pressed your lips to his.

A round of claps and catcalls brought you out of your kiss, and you broke away only slightly to see all of the Achievement Hunters and a couple of other Rooster Teeth people standing outside the door, almost all of them holding phones or cameras out and recording.

“It’s about fucking time,” Michael snorted, rolling his eyes good naturedly at the both of you.

“No, that’s later. I’m not going to do that when you’re all watching, I’m not that rude.” Ryan smirked, wrapping his arms around your body and clasping his hands together at the small of your back, resting slightly above your ass.

You frowned again at the cocky grin on his face, but, well, you couldn’t complain. “It’s a good thing I have a massive crush on you, Haywood.”


	2. It's About Fucking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re particularly irritated during a dry spell after getting into a relationship with Ryan.

There are some days where you’re incredibly thankful for Ryan’s gentlemanly nature. Like the time you had fallen sick a few days after your first kiss with him the day before your first date and he canceled the fancy dinner reservations and made you chicken noodle soup and the two of you watched shitty Netflix instead. And the time where you had to flush your dead beta fish down the toilet, because even those almost invincible motherfuckers have to die at one point, and he came over and attended the mini funeral and took you for ice cream after. The time he rubbed your feet after a particularly stressful filming day for RTX promotion was very notable as well.

However, you were beginning to wonder where the forceful Mad King-esque Ryan who had teased you in the Achievement Hunter office the day of your first kiss had gone. You had been dating for over three months now, and that side of him had yet to make an appearance outside of filming and working. It had you more than a little frustrated, even though you adored Ryan no matter how he acted. What really irritated you the most was that the most heated the two of you had gotten was an incredible make out session while you were both a little tipsy, which he ended because of the alcohol in your systems. You respected it, you really did, but it was getting on your nerves.

So when the subject of your sex life with Ryan came up during the filming of your heist in GTA V, you were more than a little irritable. 

Your heist plan was mostly simple, hit a bank and a convenience store at the same time, with yourself, Ryan and Ray leading the bank team (otherwise known as Team Kick Ass), Michael and Gavin robbing the store, and Geoff and Jack in charge of getaway transportation and killing any nearby cops. Of course, you and Ryan had pre-planted sticky bombs on the police cars you jacked for Geoff and Jack to use, and Ray’s second job was to bomb the store Michael and Gavin were robbing. However, Ryan was supposed to kill Ray after Ray did his real job, and the two of you would ride off into the sunset with the money on a jet.

“So, Ryan,” Gavin began, in his infamous I’m-going-to-ask-a-stupid-ass-question tone during the shopping spree. “For a million dollars, would you give up sex with Y/N for a year?”

“Shit, Gav. That’s a loaded question with her in the room during her own fucking heist.” Jack commented.

You rolled your eyes, already getting a little worked up on the subject. “He wouldn’t get the million anyway, there’s no sex to give up.”

You had thought you had said it quietly enough to where nobody would hear it, but when Ryan paused his game and looked at you and the rest of the Achievement Hunter office went silent, you knew everybody had heard.

“You guys really haven’t done it?” Gavin asked incredulously, once again not leaving well enough alone. You loved Gavin dearly, but sometimes he pissed you off.

“Just like me.” Ray sighed in an effort to bring the mood back up.

“I refuse to believe that Ryan hasn’t had sex with you yet. The sexual tension has been there since you guys met what, like, two years ago? You’ve been dating for months.” Michael said, and you scoffed. If it was only that easy. 

“Can we not talk about my nonexistent sex life?” You asked, but was promptly ignored.

“I always thought that you guys had some sort of kinky dom/sub sex life.” Geoff stated randomly, causing the rest of the office to burst into laughter. You sighed, knowing that now that the subject was something they thought was funny, they wouldn’t drop it. You’d have to ask whoever was editing to edit this part out. 

“I think Ryan would be the sub, honestly.” Gavin replied, shrugging. 

“Mad King Ryan would not be a sub, Gav.” Jack snorted.

You rolled your eyes. Hell, I’d take a kinky-as-shit sex life over no sex life at all. Actually, I don’t think I’d mind Ryan as dominate in bed… That’d be kind of hot…

You were broken out of your musings when Michael rejoined the conversation. “Nah, I don’t think they would have a dom/sub thing, but Ryan’s definitely the kinky type. But probably also a power bottom.”

“Woah, hey now,” Ryan jumped in, “I’m not a bottom.”

“I wouldn’t know.” You said under your breath. Geoff immediately busted into his trademark cackling laughter, followed by everybody else. You still didn’t know how your lack of sex was funny. It certainly wasn’t for you.

Geoff’s laughter only got harder as he tried to speak. “Do you… oh fuck, I can’t breathe… do you think that she would call him James in bed?”

Okay, now you were getting a little more than irritated. “I’m right here, you know.”

“Yeah, and so am I.” Ryan muttered under his breath. You looked out of the corner of your eye to see his grip on his controller tighten. 

“Am I the only one who doesn’t want to know about Ryan and Y/N’s sex life?” Ray asked rhetorically, and you looked over your shoulder to send him a small smile. Good old Ray.

“Yeah, let’s talk about how god damn Gavin is turning 27 in a few weeks, holy shit.” Michael added, effectively changing the subject.

About an hour or so later of pre-heist prep, and twenty minutes of the actual heist, you were ready to go home. The day had been long, tiring, and incredibly irritating. All you wanted was a hot bubble bath and a glass of strawberry wine to relax. 

At least, that was all you wanted, until Ryan whispered in your ear as you were putting on your jacket to leave.

“I’m going to follow you to your house in my car, and we’re going to make sure we never go this long without sex again.”

You nearly melted into a puddle of mud then and there, but instead you nodded, hoping your face was at least moderately neutral, and walked through the Rooster Teeth building, saying your goodbyes and speed walking to your car once you reached the parking lot. 

The five minutes to your house was the absolute longest five minutes of your life, no question. All you could think of was that drunken night between you, his hands gently caressing your sides and back and his mouth moving against yours with an infuriating slowness. 

“Shit,” you swore as you nearly missed your turn to your street. Damn Ryan and his ability to turn you into goo from a memory. Jesus Christ. 

As you pulled into the driveway of your lovely, but also unnecessarily large two story house, you furtively glanced over your shoulder to see Ryan slam his car door and stalk over to you like a predator chasing after his prey. Your eyes widened at the look in his eyes as he neared you, and you stumbled on your way to your door, and couldn’t for the life of you get it unlocked.

One good (and bad) thing about Ryan was that he was a very patient man. He knew what he wanted, he knew how to get it, and he never minded waiting for it. However, this was not one of those times.

His hands firmly gripped your waist as he flipped you around, and pressed your back roughly to your door. You waited with baited breath for him to move, but he didn’t. Seconds that felt like hours passed with him pressed up against you, his erection pressed against your thigh, just staring at you.

“Ryan,” you breathed, not wanting to disturb the moment but having to. “I have neighbors.”

His eyes narrowed, now staring at you like he was ready to take you on the door. “Let them see,” he growled. “I want the world to know that you are mine, and nobody else’s.”

You frowned ever so slightly, and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. “James Ryan Haywood. You are mine, and I am yours. And if we’re not naked and in my house in the next twenty seconds, you’ll be very sorry.”

He grinned, a feral, Mad King sort of grin. “Your wish is my command.” Ryan reached behind you and unlocked your door using the key you had left in the lock in your frustration and when you were inside, he threw the keys onto your couch. You didn’t even think, you just jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as he cupped your ass with one hand and your back with another, making his way to your bedroom, not breaking eye contact with you once.

Ryan dumped you on the bed and wasted no time in crawling on top of you and pressing a searing kiss to your throat. You moaned at the contact, and used your free hands to start taking off his shirt and jeans, him only breaking away from his assault of kisses and bites on your neck to assist you and to kick off his shoes and socks. Soon, he was in nothing but his boxers, and you reached to take those off too, but he stopped kissing you. You frowned, looking up at him in mild disappointment. 

“It’s not fair that you’re still dressed.” He said simply, reaching underneath the button up blouse you had worn that day and ripping it off, spilling the buttons across the room. You didn’t even care. 

You really couldn’t wait much longer, so you made quick work of your skinny jeans and heels while he finished taking the remains of your blouse off.

“Ryan, Ryan, Ryan,” you panted as his lips met yours. He made a questioning noise, but otherwise didn’t respond as he bit and tugged at your bottom lip. As soon as he released you, you grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at you. “Ryan, touch me.”

Ryan grinned again, and he tugged your bra straps down and pushed your bra down your stomach, pressing a kiss in between your breasts. You were about to protest that while that was great too, you had something else in mind, and then he did exactly what you were asking for. 

Using two fingers, Ryan slid your panties off your body, and rubbed all across your slit. You moaned loudly at the contact, and he took the opportunity to kiss you again. 

“Fuck,” you swore, bucking your hips into his hand as he reached your clit and circled it a few times. 

If you thought the feeling of him touching you like he was felt incredible, than nothing could have prepared you for when he slid two fingers into you without warning. You moaned out in pleasure, and was secretly a little turned on by the pain as well. Ryan gently slid his free hand up to your chest and took a nipple in his fingers, pulling and tweaking as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. He moved his mouth to the side to take your other breast in his mouth, gently tonguing the nipple before biting it and sucking on it.

“Fuck, Ryan!” You groaned, winding both of your hands into his hair in encouragement. He was everywhere, and you couldn’t take it for much longer. 

“Ryan, I – fuck! I’m gonna cum if you keep doing this.”

Instead of speeding up like you thought he would so that you could have your release, he stopped entirely, lifting his mouth from your chest, pulling his fingers out of you and stopped teasing your nipple. 

“Ryan!” You snapped, propping yourself up and glaring at him. Of course, since he was Ryan Fucking Haywood, you couldn’t be mad at him for longer than a few seconds. He gently brought his lips to yours, slowing the mood down significantly. You let out a soft sigh into his mouth at the wonderful feeling, and he gently prodded his tongue against your lips before sliding into your mouth an exploring you. It was slow, it was sweet, and you had never loved him more than in that instant. 

Slowly but surely, you trailed your fingers down his muscled chest and helped him out of his boxers. You gave him one final peck on his cheek and crawled down your bed. When you made it to the edge, you leaned your weight on your knees and took his length in your hand. The groan of satisfaction that escaped Ryan’s lips brought out a thrill of confidence in you, and you stroked him for a few long seconds before leaning your head down and taking the tip of him in your mouth. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” Ryan moaned, reaching his hands down to cradle your head. “Your mouth feels so good, baby.”

You ignored his words of encouragement outwardly, but inwardly you did a little dance in your head. Ryan, the total dictionary definition of a manly man was reduced to a moaning mass of muscle because you were barely sucking him off.

You dipped your head down further, taking more of him into your mouth, and ran the tip of your tongue up and down what was in your mouth curiously, as if you were testing him. You peeked up at him through your eyelids and was certainly not pleased to see that he wasn’t looking at you.

Well, that’s going to change. 

You took him out of your mouth entirely, and started from the base of his cock, licking a stripe up to the tip, where you took him in again, this time taking nearly ¾ths of him, and humming in pleasure around him. You looked up again, and were not disappointed. Ryan’s eyes were blown wide, his cheeks were pink and his chest was heaving. 

“God… damn, Y/N. The things you do to me…” he moaned out, his breathing heavy and irregular. You repeated the motions for a little while longer before getting up and climbing closer to him, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I’m on the pill,” you muttered into his ear, knowing that he would be the type to worry about that. 

He nodded once, and picked you up by your waist and flipped the two of you around so that he was on top of you, then leaned down to your neck, his breath tickling your ear.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Ryan’s words were cheesy, but the sexual lilt to his voice definitely made the cheesiness factor go down significantly.   
You grabbed his face with your hand and forced him to look at you, your eyes boring into his. “Then do it, Haywood. Now.”

Ryan needed no further invitation. He didn’t inch into you carefully, and he wasn’t gentle. But you didn’t care. You loved it. You loved him. He thrusted into you with one smooth motion, and immediately set a fast pace, pounding into you roughly. 

You both let out twin moans, completely enthralled with the motions. He was filling you so completely that you weren’t ever sure that you would get used to it. He was definitely no stranger to making somebody feel good either. It seemed he was hitting the exact spot in you that caused your eyes to roll back in your head nearly every single time. 

“Oh my god, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan! Fuck!” You moaned, chanting his name like a prayer.

“Shit, baby. I’m going to cum.” Ryan groaned, still not relenting from his rough and quick pace. 

You let out a strangled moan as his lips met yours in a bruising kiss, his tongue briefly fighting with yours. “I… I – oh fuck – Ryan, I’m gonna…” 

It seemed he was more than ready as well. He sped up his pace, and moved his thumb down your body to circle your clit. “Now.” He commanded, and you were happy to oblige. You came together, a fiery explosion of stars and heat. You hadn’t realized you had been screaming his name until you stopped and slowly came down from your high. 

Ryan pulled himself out of you, and collapsed right by your side, his chest heaving heavily. You looked over at him from the corner of your eye and let out a breathy laugh when you noticed him staring at you as well. He chuckled and pulled you closer you him, resting your head on his chest. 

“Ryan?” You asked sleepily some time later after you had both calmed down. 

“Mm?”

“I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you on my first day at work.”

Ryan paused for a bit, but you kept your eyes closed, resting on his chest. It took him a little too long to respond for your comfort. “Babe?”

“Mm?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Mm.”

“I’ve been in love with you since we first looked at each other your first day at work.”

You looked up at him and smiled sleepily at the dopey grin on his face. He leaned down slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head. “We’re never going this long without sex ever again, agreed?” You asked, your eyes fluttering shut as you curled against him more.

“Agreed. Let’s go to sleep, babe.”

“Mm. Goodnight, Rye. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote :')


End file.
